callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Takeo Masaki
Captain Takeo Masaki (Japanese: 正木 武雄 ''Masaki Takeo'') is a Japanese soldier who fought in the Imperial Japanese Army, and is a playable main character in Zombies. His player indicator color is yellow (shared with Richard Nixon and Danny Trejo), but is randomized in Moon and all subsequent maps. An alternate version of Takeo appears in Origins, and reappears in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, in The Giant, and Der Eisendrache. Biography "Enter Takeo, for whom life has no meaning if not to perfect your discipline and to reveal true character and honor. Perhaps he ponders this and other philosophical questions as his Katana slices through the flesh and sinew of his enemy. Our hero was born into wealth; his family dynasty dates back several centuries, and throughout that time they have been highly decorated Samurai and Bushido. Well Takeo is no exception to this celebrated bloodline. Even when the family first saw the young, life-filled 5 year old Takeo playing in the street with his Katana and slicing the tails off terrified kittens, it was obvious he was destined to bring honor to the Masaki name. Reserved and reflective, the war is a perfect opportunity for Takeo to explore his blood lust and study the nature of those less honorable than himself, so if you fall victim to his swift action and might know that you have helped a man better than you reach enlightenment." :— Takeo's bio added with Map Pack 2 in Call of Duty: World at War. Letters Personality Original Timeline Takeo tends to distinguish himself from Nikolai and Dempsey, due to their lack of intellect. He likes to see himself upon the mental level of Richtofen, however Richtofen would not return the same feeling. He stays vigilant by his suspicions for Richtofen. He is very quiet and won't appear to talk unless necessary. His relationship with Richtofen came to end at his grand scheme as he swore to annihilate him along with the rest of Group 935. Before Richtofen took control of the Aether, he considered him as a high quality combatant, however he is not very fond of Dempsey, and dislikes Nikolai with hatred who returns the same feeling. His fate is left unknown after the events of Moon. Origins/Alternate Timeline In this alternate timeline, his personality remains largely unchanged, but his beliefs in honor and discipline still existed since he never met Richtofen; his background is also expanded: he comes from a noble family who is close enough to the Emperor's household, thus why he was entrusted with this mission, and he is a leader to his men as well, proven in the battle of Mukden. He doesn't trust his comrades and believes that their failures bring great dishonor and shame to their ancestors, but he will respect them if they fight well, and tolerates Richtofen, considering he does not have much combat experience. He believes that the machines used by the Germans are abominations and must be destroyed. When Samantha is heard talking, he remains suspicious of her but will continue to help her escape from Agartha nonetheless. After being explained by Samantha about future events, he and the others grown to trust each other and decided to work together to avert the apocalypse. He expresses the same feeling of changing the future alongside Tank and Nikolai, but when the future was erased by Richtofen when he killed his future self, he changed his opinion and agreed to continue help a better tomorrow, even though he doesn't speak much of it. However, in late rounds of The Giant Takeo talks about honor more and his loyalty to the emperor of Japan and if playing on co-op he starts distinguishing himself from the others, this is due to exposure to element 115. Thus, resulting in his original personality mixing with his younger version. In Der Eisendrache, his personality is almost identical to his Original timeline self, however in the ending cutscene he along with Nikolai watched in great sadness and silence as the Original Dempsey was put down, showing that despite his older personality mixing with his younger self he still had the remorse and respect for allies he had in Origins. Appearances Nacht der Untoten.jpg|Nacht der Untoten Black Ops only Verruckt.png|Verrückt Black Ops only Shino.jpg|Shi No Numa Der Riese menu icon WaW.jpg|Der Riese KinoDerTotenPic.jpg|Kino der Toten Five Zombie Map Select Menu Picture.jpg|"Five" Cameo as portrait NewAscensionStatic.png|Ascension Call of the Dead Zombie Map Select Menu Picture.jpg|Call of the Dead Heard only Shangri-La.jpg|Shangri-La Black Ops Moon Base.jpg|Moon Origins_loadscreen_BOII.png|Origins Young version. The Giant Menu Selection BO3.png|The Giant Young version. Der Eisendrache Map Icon BOIII.jpg|Der Eisendrache Young version. Personal RoachTheIntelCollector Dlc2-screen-zombies.jpg|Zetsubou No Shima Young Version Gallery takeoava.png|Takeo wielding a Ray Gun. Takeo g11.jpg|Takeo wielding a Pack-A-Punched G11. Takeo Portrait.jpg|Takeo's Portrait in Kino der Toten. Takeo upperbody.jpg|Takeo during Gameplay in Kino der Toten. takeostakeout.jpg|Takeo wielding the Stakeout. Takeoipod.png|Takeo in Call of Duty: Zombies. Takeo Shangri-La Water Slide BO.png|Takeo on the Water Slide. Astronaut suit.png|Takeo in Moon looking at a spacesuit. Takeo Melee BO.jpg|Takeo's Knife melee animation on Black Ops. File:Takeo.jpg|Takeo in Shi No Numa. Takeo iPhone4.jpg|Takeo in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Takeo model.jpg|Takeo's character model, as seen in Samantha's room in Kino der Toten. Original Characters Origins BOII.PNG|Takeo, with other characters, as seen in Origins. Takeo Masaki Origins BOII.png|Young Takeo as seen in Origins. Takeo Masaki holding Mauser Origins BOII.jpg Takeo origins intro.jpg|Takeo in the Origins intro. Takeo, Nikolai and Tank.jpg|Takeo meeting Nikolai Belinski and Tank Dempsey, for the first time in the Origins intro cinematic. Takeo Masaki Origins model BOII.png|Takeo's model in Origins. MDT The Giant BOIII.png|Takeo standing in front of an MDT in The Giant's intro cutscene. Takeo Intro BO3.png Takeo Katana BO3.png Young Takeo Masaki BOIII.png|Takeo in the player lobby screen. Takeo Der Eisendrache BO3.png Takeo Closeup Der Eisendrache BO3.png Dempsey and Takeo BO3.png|Takeo with Dempsey. Walking towards WWII Dempsey BO3.png|Takeo with the others. Dlc 2 BOIII.jpg Trivia *Quick Revive is Takeo's favorite perk, sometimes commenting on how it tastes like sushi. *In Call of the Dead, Nikolai, Dempsey, and Richtofen can be heard behind a locked door. Takeo is revealed to be ill and isn't talking at all during the dialogues. *If the player completes the Original Characters Trapped Easter Egg in solo on Xbox 360, they unlock an Xbox LIVE Gamer Picture of Takeo's profile picture from the Call of Duty: Black Ops version of Shi No Numa. *According to the hidden radios in Call of the Dead, Takeo is Test Subject N3WB, which spells out "NEWB". * In the Kino der Toten Trailer, when Takeo fires the Crossbow, his first-person model is Richtofen's. sv:Takeo Masaki Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters